


Hurt So Good

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Lex wanting Clark and an old friend of Lex's, female, helping Lex get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt So Good

## Hurt So Good

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

This is about Lex wanting Clark and an old friend of Lex's, female, helping Lex get what he wants. NC17 for a threesome. May be archived anywhere. I don't own the characters, I just mess with them. This is for NERODI who once before requested Clark with a woman. Heeeeeeee 

* * *

Lex watched Clark watching Selena. Watched Selena watching Clark as well. A smile curved his lips as he thought about his house guest. Selena was the first woman to teach Lex about sex. About what women liked and didn't like. She was older than him, by at least a decade he thought, although she could easily pass for twenty-eight or a bit younger. Flawless skin, a pale caramel color thanks to her half black heritage. She reminded Lex of a blond Halle Berry. Or rather, Halle Berry as Storm in the X-men movie for Selena's hair was the same white-blond color. Selena was the only blond Lex had ever been attracted too, he usually preferred brunettes. It amused Lex to watch Clark almost drooling over Selena. Amused him and pleased him. Clark had moved passed his Lana Lang obsession and had decided to be just _Friends_ with both her and Chloe. A good choice, Lex believed. Neither girl was the right one for Clark. 

"I'll see you later, Lex." 

"Later, Clark," Lex replied, moving forward to walk the boy out. Clark had only stopped by to make his deliveries and once Selena had caught sight of him she had insisted Lex introduce them. "Drive careful." An inside joke between them. 

Selena watched Lex with Clark. Once the boy was gone she said, "He's beautiful." 

Lex nodded. "Yes, he is." 

"They grow them big in Kansas," Selena said with a laugh. "I approve. He is emminently fuckable." 

"He's sixteen," Lex drawled, leading the way into the Library. 

Selena arched a delicate eyebrow. "Your point being?" she countered. 

Lex sighed. "Clark is very young and very innocent. 

"Just ripe for corruption," Selena purred. "He's so squeaky clean he's just begging to for someone to get him dirty." 

"Are you hungry?" Lex asked, hoping to distract her. 

Selena was not one to be easily distracted. "You want him." A simple statement of fact. 

Lex winced and turned to look at Selena. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. 

She smiled. "Afraid so. He wants me you know." As she spoke, Selena let one perfect pink fingernail trace a pattern on Lex's shirt. 

"Yes...that was painfully obvious," Lex stated. "What man doesn't want you, Selena?" 

"You," she replied with a smirk. "We had sex but you never wanted me, Lex. You just wanted something from me." Moving to the bar, Selena poured them both a scotch. "I can get him for you." 

That startled Lex to the point where he almost dropped the glass she had just handed him. "What...who...what are you talking about?" he asked, even though he was afraid he knew the answer. 

Selena stood behind Lex then purred in his ear, "Clark of course. He wants me, you want him. I want him, for that matter." 

"But Clark doesn't want me," Lex pointed out, and he could hear the bitterness in his tone. 

"Not yet," Selena allowed. "People might be born gay, but you yourself have always said that bi-sexuality is an acquired taste. And it's pretty much a given, in my experience, that highly sexual people tend to be bi-sexual." 

Lex snorted into his scotch. "You've met Clark," he stated. "He's as virginal as they come." 

Selena chuckled softly as she moved to drape herself over the sofa. "Beneath all that flannel and denim and shyness, Clark Kent is a passionate young man. He almost glows with sensuality, Lex. Or haven't you been able to see past his beauty to notice?" 

"I've noticed," Lex almost hissed beneath his breath as he plopped into a nearby chair. "But Clark is blind, deaf and dumb to his beauty. So color him oblivious as far as sensuality goes." 

"He just needs to be shown the truth about himself," Selena countered. "He's an exquisitely erotic creature, Lex. I can teach him all about himself and you can come along for the ride." 

Lex frowned, "Why are you doing this, Selena?" he asked bluntly. 

Taking a small sip of scotch, Selena took a moment to appreciate the flavor, then she locked eyes with Lex. "I want Clark. He's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and you know I've had sex with the most beautiful men and women in the world, Lex. But none can compare to Clark. He's flawless and pure in a way that no one can match." 

"Tell me something I don't know," Lex shot back, holding her gaze and searching for the truth in her brown velvet eyes. 

"I like you, Lex," Selena said softly. "I know you want Clark for yourself and I respect that. Having watched him with you, I think he just might let you own him." 

Lex blinked and looked away. "I don't want to own, Clark," he snapped. 

Selena chuckled. "Yes..you do. And I don't blame you. You're going to have to take him by force, Lex. Control him..mind, body, heart and soul. He loves you, you know." 

"No," Lex replied, shaking his head. Couldn't let himself believe it." 

"He loves you as much as you love him," Selena stated. "But he loves you in a different way. A way you might never really understand." 

Lex frowned at Selena. "Words of wisdom from you?" he teased. 

Selena shrugged elegant shoulders. "I'm thirty-five, Lex. I've learned a few things in three and a half decades. So...do you want Clark or not?" 

"I want him," Lex hissed, then he tossed back the scotch and let the slow burn wash over him. And it was only as the burn faded that he realized two things. Selena had just confessed her age to him, and he had just agreed to let her help him get Clark Kent in his bed. 

* * *

"Lex?" Clark stopped in the middle of the hallway and listened carefully, hoping to hear his friend call his name back. 

"Hello, Clark." 

Clark jumped then turned to find Selena smiling at him from the doorway of one of the dozens of rooms lining the hallway. "Um...hi...Selena," Clark replied, feeling his mouth go dry. Selena was beautiful in a way that made Lana Lang look like little Orphan Annie. Clark hadn't ever felt so aware of his body before. Even his desire for Lana hadn't made him feel like he was on fire and ready to explode. 

Selena glided forward until she was standing barely a foot away from Clark. She let her eyes drift over him, loving how tall he was, how strong looking, how perfect. And she was pleased that he wasn't wearing one of his hideous plaid shirts. Today the boy had on a lavendar-blue pullover that clung to his broad shoulders and muscled chest. "Looking for Lex?" she asked, casually, as he eyes came to linger on his exquisite face. Absolutely flawless and he didn't even know it. Clark possessed the kind of beauty that gave people power and control over others. Had that power over her and most certainly over Lex. But Selena knew, instinctively, that Clark would never believe in that power, nor would he use it even if he did. More the pity. But she still intended to teach him a thing or two, and she was certain now that Clark and Lex belonged together. Needed each other. Lex could protect Clark in a way no one else could and Clark was strong enough to let Lex own him. A match made in heaven. Or what passed for heaven now a days. 

"Lex.." Clark repeated, as if the word were foreign to him . Then it registered in his brain, what Selena had said. "Yes," Clark stated firmly. "Um...Lex told me to come over to shoot some pool and Enrique told me I was supposed to come up here." 

"Well...Lex is around here somewhere," Selena allowed. "Want to hang out with me until he shows up?" 

Clark blushed and bit his lip so the truth wouldn't spill out. He desperately wanted to say yes, but he forced himself to shake his head no. "I don't want to bother you. I'll just wait in the Library." 

Selena wasn't about to let that happen. Reaching out she curled her fingers around Clark's wrist and led him towards her room. "Come inside and we can...chat...or something." Selena reminded herself to take things slow. Clark would need to be seduced into her bed, then fully distracted so that Lex could claim him. Selena smiled to herself. She was going to enjoy every minute of this, much more than she had a right too. "I don't bite, Clark," Selena whispered as she led the boy over to the bed and gave him a push. He sat but didn't look happy about it. Selena smiled. She wanted Clark off balanced. 

"I'm sorry," Clark said, fighting a blush. "It's just...I've never...um..." He broke off feeling like and idiot and not wanting to add to it by spouting off the truth. 

"You've never been in a woman's bedroom before," Selena finished for him . "Other than your mother's, I'm assuming." 

Feeling miserable in his embarrassment, Clark only nodded. 

Selena moved to stand between Clark's strong thighs. Tangled her fingers in his thick, soft, hair and felt his surprise. "I brought you in here for a reason, Clark," she said softly. It was time to tell the truth or, at least, part of it. 

"What...what reason?" Clark stammered, resisting the urge to sigh with pleasure as Selena's fingers kneaded his scalp. It felt amazingly good. 

"I'm going to seduce you," Selena confessed, her eyes flickering up over to the corner for a moment. She smiled knowing that Lex could see her for they had secreted a camera there earlier in the day. Lex was next door, watching. He would wait for the perfect moment to join them. 

Clark almost yelped at Selena's words. He made to stand up but her fingers were still curled in his hair and Clark didn't want to hurt her. He sank back down onto the bed and bit his lip. "Why would you...I mean...you're not serious," he stated, even though a part of him wished she were. 

Selena bent her head and let her tongue flicker out to lick Clark's full bottom lip. "I'm very serious," she purred. "I fully intend to be your first lover, Clark." 

"What makes you think that I'm a virgin?" Clark protested, albeit weakly. Didn't help that he nearly squeaked the question so that his self-righteous indignation fell flat. 

"A woman knows these things," Selena replied, then she silenced whatever else Clark might have said by sealing his mouth with her own. It was a deep, wet, sexy kiss and Selena was surprised but please to note that Clark followed her lead easily. A virgin he might be, but the boy had kissed before and he knew how to use his luscious lips. Selena planned on teaching Clark how to use his mouth to more than kiss. 

Clark felt like he was suffocating. But in a good way. His body was rigid, yet he felt hotspots of pleasure igniting in various body parts. His cock was certainly paying attention and Clark moaned as his jeans suddenly became too tight. Moaned again as Selena's tongue flickered over the roof of his mouth then suddenly he could breathe again. Normally. Clark felt himself flush and wanted to bury his head under a pillow. "I...Why...Selena.." He broke off, uncertain what it was he was trying to ask. 

Selena understood. "I want to have sex with you, Clark," she said softly, her fingers stroking through his hair. "Do you want to have sex with me?" 

"What about Lex?" Clark countered, resisting the urge to press his palm over his aching cock. He felt ready to come in his pants just thinking about sex with Selena. 

"I've already had sex with Lex," Selena replied, and she laughed softly at the look of surprise in Clark's beautiful eyes. "It's nice of you to think about him though. Lex and I don't fuck each other anymore, Clark. We're just friends now. So...what do you say, angel? Want to have sex?" 

Clark bit his lip, his head at war with his body. He head was screaming at him to leave. His body wasn't listening. Clark tried to think about Lana but he couldn't even remember what she looked like. "I...I want to..yes," he whispered. 

Selena smiled and kissed him again. "Brave boy," she told him. "I want you to understand something, Clark," Selena continued. "This is just about sex. Purely physical pleasre. No love involved between you and me. Got that?" 

"I got it," Clark replied, wetting his lips. His mouth felt dry. "Just...sex." 

"And you're okay with that?" Selena prompted. 

Clark managed a wry grin. "Depends on which head you ask," he joked and promptly blushed scarlet. 

Selena threw back her head and laughed loudly. "I'm glad you have a sense of humor, Clark. I knew there had to be a touch of sinfulness in you somewhere. Something a little wicked and wild, maybe." 

"You'd be surprised," Clark drawled, remembering how he had acted after being affected by red meteor rocks. He had almost had sex then. With Jessie. Almost. But some inner voice inside Clark's head had stopped him, and he was grateful. It hadn't felt right then but, for whatever reason, it felt right now. For reasons he didn't want to contemplate in this moment. 

"I like surprises, Clark," Selena drawled, as she stepped back and stepped out of her heels. Next she lifted one arm and undid the fastening at the back of her neck, the only thing holding up the little halter dress she was wearing. Selena watched Clark's face as she shimmied out of the dress, leaving her naked except for a lacy, black, thong. The boy's face lit up with desire. "You can touch me, Clark," Selena invited, and she was pleased when the boy rose up from the bed and did just that. 

* * *

Sprawled in an armchair, a glass of scotch in one hand, Lex watched the interaction between Selena and Clark. He felt his cock twitch as he watched Clark reach out to touch Selena, one strong hand closing over one breast. A big hand with long fingers, pale gold against Selena's tawny skin. Hands that Lex longed to feel running over his own body. Setting down his glass, Lex leaned forward in the chair, eyes glued to the TV screen. 

* * *

"You have big hands, Clark," Selena purred as leaned into the boy's touch. "Strong hands yet you know how to be gentle. Women like that." 

"You're so beautiful," Clark whispered, before bending his head to lick a rosy-red nipple. Hearing Selena's moan of pleasure, Clark got the hint that she liked what he was doing, so he sucked the nipple into his mouth until he felt it harden into a tight nub. Clark then went to work on the other nipple, all the while kneading Selena's full breasts with his fingers. 

Selena had to bite her lip to keep from begging Clark to fuck her already. The boy might be a virgin but his instincts were good. Perfect in fact. Selena's thong was already soaked with her juices. "We need to get you naked, Clark!" Selena hissed, curling her fingers in his hair to tug his mouth from her breast. Taking matters into her own hands, Selena knelt down to unlace Clark's work boots. Didn't take her long to undo them. She helped Clark toe them off then she peeled off his socks. He had big feet with perfect toes. Selena liked pretty feet on a man. Pretty pretty Clark. Rising to her feet, Selena then reached for the hem of Clark's shirt. She peeled it over his head then stepped back to admire what she had revealed. "You're like a statue, Clark," Selena whispered. "You look like a Greek God. Almost too perfect. Too beautiful." 

Clark shook his head. "I'm not--" he began, only to find a fingertip pressed to his lips. 

"You can't deny the truth, Clark," Selena stated. "You are beautiful and sexy and I can't wait to feel you inside me." As she spoke, Selena worked on removing Clark's jeans. Yanked down his boxers with them then gestured for Clark to step out of them. Finally he was naked to her gaze and Selena thought she just might be content to simply stare at him for a while. 

* * *

Lex had been reaching down for his drink when it happened. Clark Kent naked. Glass forgotten, Lex reached for the remote to zoom in on the image before him. He tapped a few buttons and the screen was filled with naked Clark. Lex bit back a moan and willed Selena to hurry. 

* * *

"Selena..." Clark whispered, resisting the urge to grab for his clothes or a blanket. Anything to cover himself with. She was staring at him as if he were something edible and Clark was all too aware of his jutting cock. Damn thing was just about standing at attention. Pretty soon it would be begging for it. 

"Gorgeous.." Selena whispered back, then she took Clark's hand and led him over to the bed. Stripping off the thong, Selena crawled onto the bed and stretched out on her back, spreading her thighs to make room for Clark. "Want to taste me?" she asked. 

Clark was startled by the question, but only for a moment. He watched as Selena's fingers stroked between her own thighs and knew what she was asking. Smiling, Clark climbed between her legs then stretched out on his stomach before nuzzling his nose into her moist heat. Her scent alone was almost enough to make him come on the spot, but Clark distracted himself by flicking out his tongue and letting his instincts take over. 

Selena mewled like a kitten as Clark lapped at her feminine core. The boy had a talented tongue and he caught on quick. When Selena took his hand and pressed his thumb over her nub, Clark began rubbing it in a circular motion, setting off explosions of pleasure through out Selena's body until she was ready to scream. Orgasm hit her like a two by four and she melted into the sheets. "Well done," Selena praised Clark, curling her fingers in his hair again to pull him up over her. She kissed him for a time, hands stroking over his broad back, fingertips memorizing the curve of hard muscle while luxuriating in the feel of satiny skin. Selena could feel the tension in Clark and knew that he was aching for release. Breaking the kiss, Selena reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the condom she had placed there earlier. Easing Clark back onto his knees, Selena sat up so that she could roll the condom onto Clark's cock. He pulsed in her hands and she smiled at him. "Ready for this lover?" she asked. 

"God yes!" Clark hissed. He was ready to explode just from her touch. 

"That makes two of us," Selena stated, as he lay back down. She opened her thighs then bit her lip. Waiting. 

In theory Clark knew what to do and he hoped it would be enough. Sliding forward, he gripped his cock in one hand and guided it to Selena's opening. Pressing forward carefully, Clark was surprised at how easily he slipped inside. Another easy thrust and he was all the way in. 

* * *

Lex was naked as he opened the door to the bedroom. He glided in silently, eyes glued to the bed. Had to bite back a moan at the sight of Clark's naked ass, the muscled cheeks clenching as the beautiful boy pumped into Selena. Lex made himself look at her and caught her slight nod. It was now or never. Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Lex moved to the bed. He set down the bottle of lubricant he had in one hand, then climbed onto the bed, directly behind Clark. 

Clark felt the bed shift and sensed a presence. Knew who it was even before hands touched him. "Lex!" Clark hissed and froze, his cock buried deep inside of Selena. Made to pull out but her legs suddenly wrapped around him. Strong legs....and Clark knew he couldn't free himself without causing suspicion. 

"It's all right, Clark," Selena purred. "Focus on what you feel. How good it is to have your cock inside me. How close you are to release." 

"God.." Clark whispered brokenly. He was so close and yet so far in this moment. He was trapped in confusion, his mind and body once again at war with each other. "What...what are you doing here, Lex?" Clark asked. Had to ask. 

Lex leaned into Clark, easing Selena's legs down so he could press his chest fully against Clark's back. Eased his own aching cock in between Clark's buttocks and felt the boy flinch. "I want you, Clark," Lex whispered in the boy's ear. "I've wanted you since that day at the bridge." 

Clark didn't doubt Lex. He wasn't blind to the looks Lex gave him. Wasn't hard to figure out that Lex was attracted to him. But Clark wasn't ready for this. It was too much too soon. Too real. "I..I can't do this, Lex," Clark replied, pressing deeper into Selena in an attempt to escape the feel of Lex's cock between his ass. Clark could feel how hot and hard Lex was. 

"We can do this together," Lex replied, nipping kisses to the nape of Clark's neck. He had wrapped his arms around Clark's chest and now his fingers plucked at flat nipples. Lex didn't stop until he heard Clark moan. 

"Please!" Clark begged, then realized he didn't know what he was asking for. He looked at Selena, willing her to help him, to guide him through whatever would come next. 

Selena knew what Clark was asking. "Follow your instincts, Clark," she whispered, drawing him down but meeting him halfway for a kiss. A distraction. Flexing her inner muscles around Clark's cock didn't hurt either. 

Lex was ready to make his own move. He had his fingers slicked by the time Clark started moving again, thrusting slow and deep into Selena. Lex knew that the beautiful boy was too close to release to stop now. Following Clark's rythmn, Lex slid a finger inside him, not stopping when he heard Clark gasp. 

"Lex!" Clark hissed, and his thrust quickened. Didn't know if he was trying to escape Lex's probing finger or push it deeper inside. Then it happened. Another finger in and Clark felt them twisting until a fingernail scraped over a sensitive spot and Clark felt pleasure explode into every nerve ending and he came in a rush, choking back a scream. 

"Yes...Clark!" Selena found her own release in that moment and her cries filled the room. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Lex slicked his own cock and posistioned himself behind Clark. He stroked the boy's sweat slicked back, helping to ease the trembling. Then Lex wrapped an arm around Clark's waist, drawing him up and away from Selena, hearing Clark's frustrated sigh as his cock slid out of Selena. 

She was ready for this moment as well, wanting to help Lex. Selena kissed Clark again, even as she positioned his hands on the bed, guiding him until between the, she and Lex got Clark on his hands and knees. Kept kissing him until he cried out and pulled away. 

"Easy...it's okay," Lex whispered soothingly, going still inside of Clark. He had used Selean's distraction to ease his way into the boy, almost coming as Clark's velvet tightness wrapped around his cock. 

"Lex..Lex.." Clark couldn't formulate complete sentences, couldn't voice his thoughts. Hell, couldn't make sense out of the chaos that swirled in his head. All he knew in this moment was a sense of..completeness. In this moment Clark felt...human. Fucking Selena had been amazing, but feeling Lex inside him felt...perfect. 

Lex felt the tightness around his cock ease a bit and Clark's body stretched open for him, accepting him. Only then did Lex move, easing out to the tip only to slide back in again. "Made for me, Clark," he whispered. 

Clark bit his lip against the stretch and burn of Lex's thrusts. Each one slower and deeper and more perfect than the last. It amazed him that he could feel it so intensely. It was almost like pain. Something beyond pleasure. A tiny voice in Clark's head screamed that this was wrong . A sin. And there was something about that fact that pleased Clark, yet it couldn't chase away the fear the flittered just beneath the surface of his awareness. This moment was going to change everything in ways that Clark knew he couldn't even imagine. "Please.." he whispered softly. 

"Yes," Lex replied, knowing what they both needed. He felt Clark trembling beneath him. Heard the way the boy's breath hitched before Clark began to pant. Lex pulled out of Clark, jerking his head at Selena. He watched her roll off the bed then Lex was turning Clark over, pushing the boy down onto his back. Mere seconds ticked by as Lex positioned himself between Clark's legs, drawing strong thighs over his hips even as he pressed himself back inside Clark. Slow slide in, pushing past resistance that meant nothing to either of them anymore. Eyes never leaving Clark's face and Lex saw the moment the moment the beautiful boy became aware of the truth. This wasn't about sex or even love. It was about ownership. Clark belonged to Lex from this moment on. And what Lex saw in Clark's eyes was...acceptance. 

"Can't hurt me, Lex," Clark whispered, then he gasped as he felt the cock inside him ease out only to slam back in. Hard enough to make him wince. And it was a revelation that it was this, and Lex, that could make Clark feel pain. 

Lex went still inside of Clark, freeing one hand to wrap fingers around the boy's cock. He jacked Clark slowly, watching white teeth bite into a lush lip. "No one can hurt you the way I can, Clark," Lex drawled. 

Clark realized his fingers were curled into fists. He relaxed them then reached out to swipe a bead of sweat off Lex's forehead. Brought the finger to his lips and sucked on it. No sound from Lex but Clark felt the full body shudder that coursed through him and the cock inside him twitched. "Hurt me," Clark begged. 

"Fuck!" Lex hissed, and he began to move. Released Clark's cock so he could grip the lean hips in both hands, lifting Clark into each thrust, pounding into the tightness until Lex thought he might go mad from the friction. And then he exploded, spurting his seed into Clark, and it was better than he had dreamed. Lex hadn't worn a condom on purpose. He knew he was clean and Clark was a virgin and he wanted to mark the boy with his seed, and Lex had no doubt but that Clark could feel the liquid heat searing into him like a brand. And it would always be this way between them. Lex slumped forward as his cock twitched one last time then softened. It was then that he felt Clark's hardness poking him in the stomach. "Mine, Clark," Lex whispered even as he pulled out and scuttled back so that he could take the throbbing cock into his mouth. A hard suckle was all it took and Lex was swallowing, not missing a drop. Moved up over the hard chest and kissed Clark, sharing the taste, branding him in yet another way. "Mine," Lex repeated against lush lips. 

"Yes," Clark replied. 

Smiling, Lex let his eyes flicker to the door as he watched Selena slip out of the room. He knew Clark didn't even notice her departure. And if Lex had his way, Clark would forget about Selena being his first. But then he reminded himself that what Clark had done with Selena was nothing more than sex. What Clark had done with Lex was undefineable. That fine line between pleasure and pain and Lex intended for that line to be blurred. And he had no doubt but that it would hurt so good. 

**THE END**


End file.
